For the Love of a Shinigami
by dingchavez1984
Summary: Ichigo has enough problems trying to save Rukia and defeat the whole of Soul Society, can he also juggle a few of the more interesting women in his life. Ichigo Harem
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of a Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Bleach or any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

Walking back through the woods, a pair of women could not fathom the trouble a young man could bring, "Oi….what makes him so special?"

"I don't know but it's not something that can be easily explained, you just have to know him and his ways." Both women continued their trek through the woods, after such a hectic battle both of them were ready for a good old fashioned nap. Looking at the two one might say they were sisters, if a person had really bad eyesight they would say they were twins. Both dressed in suits of some sort that showed off most of their assets, while one seemed to be the elder it cannot be said that she was old. Her beauty was exotic in nature and seemed to permeate the air itself, a skin the color of chocolate, lips so full that they were dying to be kissed and a physique that would give a goddess a run for her money. The other a more traditional looking woman, but that is not to say that she was at any point plain, she had the fire in her eyes, and her trim body could do many agile things, while her short black hair seemed to capture all the light around her.

"So why are you following me again?"

"I told you, I have to meet this man you are so enamored with, plus if he is really as good as you say I might take a stab at him."

"Oh I don't mind sharing, though I don't think he will like it too much, he's a little shy you know."

"I know you don't, but is the boy so shy to resist a couple of beautiful women?"

"Oh I think we might find a way to convince him, though I don't think we will be able to restrain him."

"What are you talking about? Are you telling me that you cannot restrain this person? You used to be the supreme commander, have you grown weak in your old age?"

"Don't comment on my age, you're not too young yourself, and yes he is really strong for a ryoka."

"A ryoka? Are you trying to tell me that he is one of the intruders that are assaulting Soul Society?"

"He is not assaulting Soul Society so you don't have to get so emotional about it, he is just here to save Kuchiki Rukia's life."

"Oh, what does she have to with him?"

"Let's just say he is not adverse to her, now lets get going I don't want to miss the fight, I know Ichigo will defeat Kuchiki Byakuya."

"The captain? There is no way a ryoka can defeat a Soul Society captain, he's probably dead already." With a quick motion, the older woman had put the younger into a deadly head lock, "Don't ever say that again Soi Fong, I don't want to have to kill you."

"What are you getting so made over? Are you in love with him Shihōin Yoruichi? Is he that good to you?"

"I don't know if I am in love with him, but I would do whatever I could to protect him from anyone in Soul Society." While the ladies were talking they didn't notice that another had joined them, the stranger was well-endowed and seemed to exude sexual energy. "What are the Commander of Covert Operations, and the current Commander of Covert Operations, doing in a forest and talking about a ryoka?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Yoruichi-san, now if you would answer the previous question? Why are you back here?"

"I came here to help someone, although it is none of your concern."

"Oh so you are here to help that ryoka boy, I heard he was going up against Captain Kuchiki, he's in for a world of hurt."

"You don't know him like I do Matsumoto, he will prevail in the battle and he will come back to me." The other women were looking at the former commander with awe, "You truly are in love with this ryoka? I thought it was mere infatuation, what have you gotten into Yoruichi-sama?"

"Don't lecture me Soi; I know what I am doing."

"If you say so, but knowing that he is facing Captain Kuchiki how can you keep up the farce that he will survive?"

Deciding that seeing was believing, Yoruichi hurried toward the direction of the battle between Ichigo and Byakuya. "Matsumoto what are you doing following us?"

"I want to see if this boy is really worth all this trouble, I could use a good man in my life after what Gin did to me." From the look on her face Matsumoto didn't like anything about the snake of a man that seemed to exude killing intent. The journey wasn't a long one, they soon came upon the scene of the battle, unfortunately the area was filled with a black dome and it seemed that both combatants were inside fighting for their very lives.

Yoruichi remembered all the times that she teased and trained the boy who had captured her heart, his naivety, his passion for life, the way he seemed to make you believe he could do anything he put his mind to. "Hey Yoruichi, what now? I don't think we can punch through that black dome."

"I don't know Soi, but I for one am going to wait until Ichigo leaves that dome. I have to know he is alright and safe." Deciding that there was nothing better to do Soi Fong wanted with Yoruichi and watched as Matsumoto did the same. "What drew you to this boy anyways?"

"He had a heart of pure gold, he does nothing out of selfishness, even now he is fighting for Rukia Kuchiki's soul. I don't know a man alive that can claim to have a more noble heart."

"I don't know, is he cute?"

"What has that got to do with anything Matsumoto-san?"

"Just wondering, I mean if he's all those things but ugly as a Hollow, well? You get my drift right?"

"Fine, he is very handsome for his age, and I can only assume he will grow even more handsome when he comes of age."

"Comes of age? Do you plan to marry the fool?"

"Of course not….I mean what if he won't have me? I don't know what I would do."

"You get to caught up in this man Yoruichi-sama, maybe you should give up on him?"

"If you won't help then don't talk at all, look at the dome it is folding, let's go!" True to her word, the dome dissolved and all that was left were two figures, both injured and both in need of good medical attention. Running down to Ichigo, Yoruichi hoped that he was alright. "Ichigo, what happened?" Coughing up some blood, Ichigo only pointed at Byakuya and fainted dead away, "Guess that establishes that he beat the captain, but how?"

"We can worry about that later Soi, let's get him to the infirmary, he's losing a lot of blood."

"Step aside, I know a bit about the medical arts, he broke a few ribs and is bleeding internally, other then that he is fine." Amazed with the knowledge that Matsumoto seemed to spew forth, Yoruichi continued to worry over her student and love interest. "Can you do anything for him?"

"I should be able to stop the bleeding and reset the ribs, but it will hurt a lot, I suggest you hold him down." Doing just that, Yoruichi watched as Matsumoto set his ribs, "That should do it for his ribs, but his bleeding needs to be stopped before it worsens." While Matsumoto and Yoruichi were taking care of Ichigo, Soi was checking on the captain, "Hey Matsumoto, when your done over there come here, I think the captain got slashed one too many times."

"Fine, let me just stop the internal bleeding first." Creating a dome of healing energy, Matsumoto soon had Ichigo conscious again. "How you feeling ryoka?"

"Yoruichi-san? Who is this woman?"

"Don't worry about that now Ichigo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I think Byakuya needs a little help."

"Let Matsumoto take care of that, but how are you feeling really?"

"I'm fine Yoruichi-san."

"Good, let's get you out of here, I don't want to be here when the rest of the reinforcements come."

"Where's Rukia?"

"I think she is being tended to by Renji, although I can't be sure, we'll go check on them when we find a suitable place to rest."

"If you two are done chatting, you might be pleased to know that Captain Kuchiki will be fine, but he sustained even worse injuries then you ryoka. How did you do that to a top captain of Soul Society?"

"He can call forth a Bankai, now let's go!" Without another word, Yoruichi carried the injured Ichigo to a more secure location. 'A bankai? There is no way a ryoka can create a bankai, even I can't do such a thing.' Still pondering on this new discovery, Matsumoto got left behind, "Jeez you guys, you could have waited for me!" Hurrying to catch up with Yoruichi and Soi, Matsumoto knew that she had a lot of questions for the ryoka, 'Plus, I wouldn't mind a little taste of him, he's a bit more handsome then Yoruichi said he was.'

Arriving at their destination, Yoruichi deposited Ichigo on a soft mat and made sure to check twice before letting Matsumoto inside. "Okay, so we are holding a ryoka captive right?"

"No, just give that up Matsumoto, now aren't there some questions you wanted to ask Ichigo and I?"

"Yeah, how did a ryoka learn to use Bankai?"

"I taught him, using Kisuke's invention."

"Ok, but how about controlling it enough to actually beat the captain?"

"Yes, I am curious as well Yoruichi-sama."

"I told you he was special."

"Can you all stop talking like I'm not here? Now aren't we going to check on Rukia?"

"We'll get to that, but first you should rest Ichigo."

"Yeah, rest ryoka, but first let me get a better look at you." Matsumoto climbed onto Ichigo, "Ohh….I like what I see, hard abs and a muscular chest, you will surely satisfy me ryoka."

"Get off him Matsumoto, he's not yours."

"Oh is he yours Yoruichi? I don't see your tag on him, plus I don't think he will mind, by the way he is staring at my chest. Do you like what you see ryo….I mean Ichigo-san?" Ichigo could not believe the size of Matsumoto's chest, 'Wow their bigger than Yoruichi's.' Unfortunately for him, Ichigo was caught in the cookie jar, "Uhh….I didn't mean to Matsumoto-san, I'm sorry."

"Stop manhandling him Matsumoto, let me give it a try."

"You too Soi?"

"Of course, all that exercise and I still need a way to cool down. I don't see why we can't enjoy our cool down sessions." With both women trying to take away her Ichigo, Yoruichi had no choice but to get to him first, embracing him, Yoruichi lavished him with kisses. "Yoruichi-san?"

"I love the way that sounds on your lips Ichigo-kun!" It soon was a mass of limbs and clothing as both Matsumoto and Soi joined into the fray, let's just say that it wasn't a bad experience for Ichigo.

**Author's notes: Welcome to my newest creation, hopefully you all liked reading it, drop a review, some things you liked, some things you didn't, either way I want to know so I can continue to improve. Thanks again and Happy Holiday**'**s.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Love of a Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Bleach or any of the characters; I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

Waking up in a tangle of limbs is not something that many people get to experience in their lives, but it seemed that somewhere, someone really liked Ichigo due to his precarious position. "Oh so your awake Ichigo-kun? I wanted to try something different this time, could you turn over please, yes that's the way, that feels really good."

"Uhh……Yoruichi-san? Can you get off me for a second? I really need to go to the restroom."

"Oh….not yet Ichigo-kun, let me just enjoy it for a moment longer, yes…..ahhh…..ooooohhhhh….Yes!" Seeing that Yoruichi was enjoying herself, Ichigo let it be, although he wasn't complaining either, 'How did I get myself in this situation? Didn't I fight with Byakuya just a few minutes ago? I can't believe that there are 3 women in my bed.'

"Don't forget about me Ichigo-kun, I know you can't forget about these!" Guiding Ichigo's head into her massive cleavage, Matsumoto was enjoying this immensely, 'He's a much nicer person than Gin, plus he can really satisfy a girl.'

Soi would not let others have more fun then her, so she joined the fray and also showed Ichigo why she was second to none. With her exquisite fingers she had him writhing in pleasure for most of the activity. Soi could not remember she had more fun and the pleasure was something that she had never felt before.

While the four were getting better acquainted with each other, other events were transpiring all over Soul Society, the two oldest students of the resident commander were trying their best to hold off the old man.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni though old had the makings of a young man, he was ripped beyond belief and seemed to hold enough power to take down all the captains at once. His power was in fire and he controlled it with a precision that was remarkable, he could force enough heat to melt both captains. Although he was supposed to only be a level higher then captain, the gap was huge and the captains could not compensate for it. Kyōraku Shunsui was not a violent man, he was a more laid back type of man, but with the amount of power that was being sent at him there was no way for him to back down.

"What are we going to do? He is powerful, do you really think we can beat him?" Jūshirō Ukitake was a man who was not always in the best of health, but he knew that he would have to muster enough power to stop the old man. "I don't know Shunsui, but we have to hold him at least until that ryoka defeats Byakuya."

"That happened ages ago Ukitake, now what?"

"Of course, with the battle I didn't catch it until now, but now that he is done with Byakuya it's time we turned it up right?"

"Sounds good to me, though I don't know how much you can turn it on. I have seen your power Ukitake, it's not exactly remarkable."

"Did you two idiots forget about me? Die for your sins!" With a mere wave of his hand both captains were scurrying away. "Blast you, come back and fight like men!" Deciding that retreat was necessary, "If you got anything left in the tank, it would be a good idea to use it Ukitake, then we got to get out of here."

"Fine, but remember don't overdo it Shunsui, I don't think Nanao can take it." Nodding his head, the lazy captain released his power and watched as it headed toward the old fool, "More petty theatrics, stop the charade and come at me with the intent to kill."

Deciding that maybe he misjudged the power of the old man, Shunsui waited for Ukitake to finish up his attack and dragged both of them to a more secure location. "Did you get Nanao?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but remember she is only a Lieutenant."

"I am here you know? I don't need you two to keep protecting me, I can do it myself."

"Enough, let's get going, we must check on Rukia and that ryoka boy. I didn't think he was able to defeat that Kuchiki boy." Hightailing it back to the scaffold, both captains were intrigued by the power that the ryoka could conjure. 'I wonder if Rukia managed to get away? Hopefully Renji ran away fast enough, though with his speed Kuchiki would catch him in seconds.'

**Back to Ichigo and co.**

Continuing in their adventures, the 3 women soon had the resident ryoka haplessly pleasured out. "Darn, there he goes again, he has to stop doing that after just a few hours of fun!"

"Don't rush him Matsumoto, let him have time to rest and recuperate."

"So what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"I think we should go look for Rukia and Renji, who knows how far they have gotten."

"That's a good idea Soi, okay who wants to volunteer?" All three women did not like the idea of leaving the ryoka here with the other two. "What no takers? Aren't you worried about Rukia and Renji Yoruichi?"

"Don't try to turn this around against me Soi, I'm worried about them but I don't want to leave Ichigo again."

"We'll be sure to watch over him, isn't that right Matsumoto?"

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing Yoruichi we'll take good care of him."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I can't trust you both with him, how bout if we wait to he wakes up and look together?"

"I would rather stay here and have fun with Ichigo, but I guess you won't leave otherwise right?"

"You got me there Matsumoto, how bout you Soi?"

"I'll go where Ichigo and you go, but remember he has to wake up first and that could take hours."

"Not if we give him the right incentive to wake up, get my drift girls?" Needing no further urging, the women took to the job with gusto and soon had Ichigo raring to go. "Wahh……aahhhhhh……what are you doing Yoruichi-chan?"

"Oh your awake Ichigo-kun, we were just helping you wake up. Weren't we girls?" Both of the other women were still encouraging the tense and really rigid Ichigo, "Aahhhhh…….I don't think I can stop it Soi-chan!" Let's just say there was a mess that both women clean up in time for the trip out the door.

"Where are we going again?"

"To find Rukia and Renji, are you that out of it Ichigo?"

"No! But I'm just a little confused how we are going to find them in all of Soul Society."

"Don't worry I have my ways, now let's hurry, I want to finish what we started back there, I didn't get my fair share."

"Don't be like that Yoruichi, I mean Soi and I only got what you had at the beginning, no more no less."

"Right! And I'm the Dowager Empress."

"Really, I hear that she was a lighter shade of brown."

"Would you stop joking around Matsumoto, I think I found our elusive prey." In the distance all four trackers saw a mop of red hair. "That's Renji alright, but what is he doing? He's just standing there, what the heck is he up to?"

"I don't know but we'll soon find out Soi."

Landing in front of the surprised Lieutenant, all four were greeted by the red head with looks of confusion. "What are you doing here Ichigo?"

"I could say the same to you, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to run as far away as possible?"

"I got tired alright! Jeez, I was just taking a rest when you came along, now why are you with the former commander, the current commander, and a bimbo?"

"Who are you calling a bimbo, you limp noodle?"

"What did you say woman?" During all this Rukia was having a tough time keeping her composure, "Rukia are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, Yoruichi-san, but what are you doing with Ichigo?"  
"We'll explain later, for now let's get out of here." The rest of the party wholeheartedly agreed, and the gang was soon off and running across the rooftops once more.

"So what is going on Yoruichi-san?"

"I don't know but you don't have to worry about your brother anymore, Ichigo-kun defeated him."

"Ichigo? You beat Oniichan?"

"What are you so surprised about? Did you think I would lose to that bastard?"

"Well…."

"What? Oh come on, he was strong but not that strong, and don't worry he isn't dead, only his pride got destroyed." Hearing a sigh of relief from Rukia made Ichigo glad that he didn't kill the bastard, 'Though I could have, that bastard tried to kill Rukia for justice? What an idiot!'

"You beat the captain? You got to be kidding me! I mean with all the work I did trying to beat him, and you did it in 3 days?"

"He's a fast learner, unlike you Renji."

"Okay, bimbo, let's get one thing straight, you don't like me and I don't like you, but I will get respect, do you understand me?"

"Oh cut it out Renji, let's rest in that house, Ichigo-kun hasn't fully healed yet."

'Ichigo-kun? When did Yoruichi-san start calling Ichigo that?'

"Something on your mind Rukia-chan?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Matsumoto-san, how did you come to partner with Ichigo?"

"Oh were long friends, isn't that right Ichigo-kun?" From the amount of blushing that Ichigo was currently doing, it was safe to say that a friend wasn't exactly accurate for their relationship. 'Again with the Ichigo-kun, what is wrong with everybody?'

Stopping off at the house where the four of them had "fun", Yoruichi wanted to get started from where they had left off, but with Renji here that could be problematic. 'How do we get him to leave of his own volition?'

"Hey moptop, think you can check around Soul Society and find out what's going on?"

"What are you talking about you bimbo?"

"I was just wondering if you were too scared to check outside and see if the big bad men were after you?"

"You……..fine I'll show you, I'll find those big bad men and bring them here right in front of you!"

"Renji, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it Rukia, I just got to show this bimbo that she has to show respect where it is due." Quickly exiting the house, Renji went in search of the so-called bad guys. 'What the heck am I doing? I'm going outside to find people that are my betters? Yeah this was a great idea Renji, what the heck have I got myself into now?'

"Well now that's done with, let's get back to the fun, shall we Yoruichi-chan?"

"You shouldn't have done that Matsumoto-chan, but thank you anyways. And yes, I would love to finish up what we started, are you ready Ichigo-kun?"

"What are you guys doing? Rukia is here."

"Oh I don't think Rukia will mind, isn't that right Rukia-chan?"

"Soi, don't play around with Rukia, let me explain Rukia, we kind of had some fun while you were away. That is to say, Ichigo was our little plaything and he enjoyed it, so what Soi is asking, is if you wanted to join in?"

"What? You are using Ichigo?"

"No, were not using loverboy, he's enjoying it as much as us, isn't that right Ichigo-kun?"

"Matsumoto-chan! You don't have to say it like that!"

"So it's true? You really did have sex with these women Ichigo?"

"Don't say it like that Rukia, I mean…….I don't know what I mean, I don't know what the heck is going on anymore."

"It's a very simple question Rukia, do you want to join or not?"

"Soi! What she means to say is, do you love Ichigo?"

"Love? I mean……I like him…..and I am grateful to him for saving my life, but……I don't know……"

"Choose girl! Do you love him or not? We don't have all day!" Matsumoto was getting antsy, she wanted Ichigo now! "I love him, alright I said it, but to share him, I don't know."

"Don't be so selfish Rukia-chan, you can't keep Ichigo to yourself, he's too good for that!"

"Matsumoto! I know it may seem odd at first but I assure you it's not so bad, and Ichigo is worth it right?" That was a no-brainer for Rukia, her love for Ichigo was boundless, "Alright, but you have to let me have him first!"

"Fine with me, but hurry alright, I don't know how long Renji will be gone."

"Hey! How bout asking me?"

"Ichigo-kun stop lying, you know you like it, just take it like a man! Plus what's not to love, with these and the rest of the girls, we'll guarantee a wonderful time." With Rukia on board, the fun started quickly, and once again it was loud time in the house, but a new voice was added to the cries of pleasure.

**Author's notes: Well there goes the next installment, hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Remember to leave a review and any constructive criticism is welcome. Happy New Year everybody and have a great one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Love of a Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Bleach or any of the characters; I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

Renji had one heck of a time trying to dodge all the captains and other squadrons of Soul Society, 'What the heck was I thinking, that bimbo tricked me into going outside, but why?' Running away from a bunch of guys trying to kill you gives a person a lot of time to think about what happened in his life up to this point. 'Rukia is safe with Ichigo, but I just don't know, I get the feeling that I have been purposely lead astray for some greater purpose, but what could that be?'

Little did Renji know that Rukia was far from hurt or injured, she was in euphoria due to the ministrations by Ichigo and the rest of the women in the hut. Taking one look inside it would be safe to say that any man would give their left leg to be in Ichigo's position. Bodies strewn everywhere, and the sounds coming from the hut were enough to make even the most devoted men think twice.

Although the gang had a great time and seemed to be able to last forever, the intrusion of individuals does put a crimp on one's love fest. "What are you women doing? He is a known felon, I insist you stop what you are doing immediately!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Your just a petty little peon who doesn't know his place in the scheme of things, now leave before I get really angry!" Not taking the hint, the peon charged at the group and for his trouble had his throat detached along with his head. "I told you to leave, now look what you made me do, hey Yoruichi-chan, don't have all the fun, leave me some."

"You had your fun Soi, didn't you enjoy beheading that man?"

"Well yeah, but still, I want some Ichigo too!" To say the other men were less then pleased to see their superior officer beheaded was an understatement, "Damn you woman, we will kill you for murdering our superior officer!" The men didn't get far, most were dead before they took more than two steps, "Like I told your stupid leader, you should of just left well enough alone. Now look what happened your all dead, you have no one to blame but yourselves."

"Uhh…..Soi did you really have to do that?"

"Of course, I mean if any of them got away then we could have been in big trouble."

"I guess, but what are we going to do with the mess?"  
"Oh don't worry about that Ichigo-kun, I'll take care of it, or rather my men will take care of it." With a snap of her fingers Soi summoned a bunch of covert ninjas to clean up the bloody mess, within a few minutes the room was once again presentable. "A piece of cake, now let's get back to more important things."

More important things are different for different people, but one thing was for sure, Soi had her priorities in order, and Ichigo was at the top of the list. While the four women enjoyed Ichigo's company, two of the most powerful captains in Soul Society were heading toward their direction and Nanao-chan was following her lazy captain. "What are we doing Shunsui-san?"

"We are trying to find the missing ryoka and Rukia, I thought you knew that Nanao-chan."

"Don't embarrass her Shunsui, she is asking a fitting question, we are homing in on a build up of energy, it seems a number of high-energy individuals are converged in a hut not too far from here."

"What are we going to do when we find the ryoka? Are you going to let it go like last time Shunsui-san?"

"No, not this time Nanao-chan, we need to speak with him, his power is staggering and we must know how he is doing it."

The three leapt across the rooftops and all were lost in thought, Nanao wanted to know just how strong this ryoka was, from what she had seen ryoka had gotten more powerful lately. Shunsui was wondering the same thing, 'How can a normal ryoka, no matter how special, beat a seasoned captain?'

Ukitake was a more emotional person, he wanted to see his subordinate safe and sound, it didn't matter if she was in the company of a illegal ryoka.

**Back to Ichigo and co.**

Ichigo and his 'friends' were just finishing another session and it seemed that it was a very high energy one, the very air seemed to be infused with their combined energies. Crackling could be heard, "What is happening Rukia?"

"I don't know Ichigo, but we better watch out." The energy seemed to converge on the individuals in the hut, it clung to their very skin and caused warmth to spread all over their bodies. Sparkling in the hut, all occupants were intrigued by this new development, none had ever seen this happen before. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so energetic that last time, I think we overdid it."

"I think your right Soi, but we can't do anything about it now."

"Your too flippant about this Matsumoto, I don't believe this will bode well for us."

"What comes will come, what can you do, just let it go Yoruichi, plus I want more Ichigo anyways." Matsumoto once again darted to Ichigo's side, and once again energy crackled inside the hut, but this time it was from the four women who were fighting for the young man's affections and not from their previous activities. Unfortunately, or vice versa, depending on your point of view, Shunsui and Ukitake had arrived at the hut with Nanao. "What is going on in there? There are no lamps that emit that kind of light."

"I would stay back Nanao-chan, I don't think it is safe." Deciding that her captain was once again too lazy to investigate anything, Nanao took the lead and entered the house and confronted the people inside. What she saw was a bunch of women fighting over a blond young man, that was something that one did not see often, but add to that the light being emitted from their bodies, now that was something special. "What the heck is going on here?"

Before the occupants could reply the light reached a crescendo and soon the whole hut was engulfed in it. A scream could be heard and all was silent, running into the building both Shunsui and Ukitake were a bit too late to see what had happened to Nanao. "What the heck was that Ukitake? And where is Nanao?"

"I don't know Shunsui, but I'm going to find out, let's circle the house see what we can find." Wholeheartedly agreeing, Shunsui headed outside, too bad that the group was long gone, and where they went no one could reach for a long time.

**Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter but I am gearing up for the next installment, hopefully you can figure out what happened, tell me about any of your guesses. Anyways, again have a wonderful year and hope to write soon. Oh yeah, don't forget to leave a review, constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
